l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Isawa Norimichi
Isawa Norimichi was a shugenja of the Phoenix Clan who became the Master of Earth. He lived in the late twelfth, early thirteenth century. Emperor Edition Design Diaries: Phoenix, by Duncan MacPhail Age of Conquest Unrest in the Colonies In 1198 after the appointment of Otomo Suikihime as the new Imperial Governor of the Colonies, the Council were reported of disturbing news from the Second City. An increased detachment of Inquisitors wew sent to represent the clan's interests there, led by Asako Kaitoko. Emperor Edition Starter Fiction: Phoenix Clan Festival Norimichi assisted a relevant events, as the Festival of the Hundred Hands at Toshi Ranbo, which celebrated the Empire's victory in the War of Dark Fire. During the festival the Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Shikei broke the arm of the Khan Shinjo Min-Hee by accident, in a kenjutsu practice. War of Hearts, by Nancy Sauer P'an Ku's Madness Norimichi and Master of Fire Isawa Koiso joined a Council of Masters, alongside the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Tsukimi, and Isawa Tsumaro, an assistant to Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko. Mitsuko was away detailing the threat of P'an Ku to her most trusted Inquisitors. Norimichi reported what the Master of Water Asako Chukage and the Master of Void Isawa Kimi had learned in the Colonies about the mad dragon, from documents of the Fudo cult. Tsumaro suggested that there would be a way to mitigate P'an Ku's influence on the soul of a mortal. The council agreed to inform the Empress Iweko I about their discoveries. The Shape of a Soul, by Seth Mason New Masters In 1199 Kimi had retired as a monk, and Isawa Shunryu, an Ishiken just pass his gempukku, had been chosen as the new Master of Void. They met the thirteen years old shugenja in the Grove of the Five Masters. Scenes from the Empire 38, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Shunryu used the ritual of communication to commune with Chukage, located in the Colonies. The Council had decided to give discreet support to Iweko Shibatsu, the younger Empress' son, because they were concerned over the militaristic bent of Iweko Seiken, the elder Imperial Heir. Ivory Edition Rulebook Fictions Chukage shortly after relinquished as Master, becoming the Voice of the Masters, and Asako Miyabi was his successor. Spiritual Threat to the Empire The Jade Champion Isawa Kaname passed to the Elemental Council an astrological report produced by Isawa Nairuko, a priestress who found a spiritual threat to the Empire. She believed the Moto family had a curse in their bloodline, and anyone of Moto blood drew ill fortune, which they passed to the descendant they bore with the members of other families. Kaname did not find any flaw, and the report was praised by the Masters in front of the Jade Champion. Kaname had already reported it to the Iuchi family, who politely dismissed her, and the Moto rebuffed every of her attempts to approach them. Once the notice was spread the Unicorn considered it a Phoenix insult. Blood of Heaven, Blood of Earth, by Robert Denton Recent changes placed all shugenja under the command of the ranking officers, and Noriichi found hiself under the command of nikutai Shiba Danjiro. In 1200 the Phoenix confronted the Unicorn, and his clan won the battle. Scenes From the Empire 43, by C Thomas Hand and Maxime Lemaire Unicorn Invasion In 1200 Shiba Myoushi reported to the Council of Five that the Crane had withdrawn their support during the conflict with the Unicorn, removing their troops from Tanima Sano Futatsu Taisho and closing travel through their lands to Phoenix and Unicorn alike. This was a consequence of the poor performance of the Phoenix delegation during past Imperial Winter Court. The Crab supported the Phoenix after they decided against their promise to remain neutral in this war. The Elemental Masters pondered how to conduct the next actions in the war, and Myoushi counseled that the Phoenix should counterattack and scatter the retreating Unicorn forces that had been repelled during the Siege at Kyuden Agasha. Isawa Shunryu was sent to the Colonies, following a forewarning the Master of Void saw in his visions. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 1), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Battle of the First Seal Norimichi was reported that the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Renyu was leading a party into the Shinomen Mori to claim an ancient nemuranai of great power. He traveled to the Second Pit and commandeered the Phoenix stationed there to join a combined Rokugani army who were moving to the Temple of the First Seal to defend the First Seal. The Dawn of Onyx Edition: The Battle of the First Seal, by Shawn Carman Norimichi's Death During the Battle of the First Seal Norimichi confronted Daigotsu Yuhmi in personal combat, who severed the Master of Earth's hand, then his entire arm. Unshackled (Evil Portents flavor) The Spider's army outnumbered the temple's defenders more than fifty to one. When Norimichi fell, their defeat was inevitable. Battle of the First Seal (Evil Portents flavor) Norimichi's Arm Norimichi's arm was instrumental in the destruction of the Second Seal during the Battle of the Second Seal, and it eventually replaced the severed arm of Chuda Tairao. A Cold Wind, by Shawn Carman, Robert Denton III and Fred Wan External Links * Isawa Norimichi (Emperor) * Isawa Norimichi Exp (Gates of Chaos) * Isawa Norimichi Exp2 (Evil Portents) Category:Phoenix Stubs Category:Phoenix Clan Members